


Everybody Wants to Work

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: Ignis is easier to goad into things than he'll ever admit, and it's his job to see to Noct's needs. All of his needs.When Ignis’ eyes met Gladio’s, he saw a challenge with two possible outcomes. He could gracefully accept defeat and step back, letting the topic drop; or he could raise the stakes and see how far Gladio was willing to take his own bluff.





	Everybody Wants to Work

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I threw together to break up all the writing I've been doing to get ready for Gladnis Week. Enjoy!

“You really suck at this.”

“Shut up, Gladio,” Noctis grumbled, throwing the candy into the air again and once more failing to catch it in his mouth. “It’s harder than it looks.”

Snatching a few pieces from the bag in Noctis’ hand and ignoring his outraged yell, Gladio tossed two up at once and caught them both, chewing obnoxiously with a big grin on his face. “Is it?”

Shoving at Gladio’s shoulder, Noctis held the bag close to his chest and glared when Gladio looked like he was going to go back in for another grab. “I hate you.”

“Did you hear that?” Gladio asked, palm to his chest with exaggerated shock and hurt in his voice. “Iggy, didn’t you teach him any manners?”

Not looking up from where he was writing Noctis’ grocery list, Ignis hid his smile. “If anything, I think it’s your own influence that made him like that.”

“I’m right here, assholes,” Noctis said as Gladio grumbled quietly to himself, still eyeing off the bag in Noctis’ hands. Looking for the perfect moment to strike, Gladio waited until Noctis was sufficiently distracted before tickling his ribs. The moment of surprise gave Gladio an open opportunity to swipe the whole bag, and he easily fended off Noctis’ attempts to get it back.

Mostly tuning out their playful bickering and scuffling, Ignis busied himself with sorting through the fridge and rotating things forward until he heard Noctis yelling his name.

Turning around, Ignis had to bite back a laugh at the sight of Gladio with the now-empty bag in one hand and Noctis tucked in a headlock under his other arm. Squirming to no avail, Noctis turned big, pleading eyes towards Ignis. “Iggy, help!”

As weak as he could be to that look, Ignis managed to just shake his head. “Years of training and you can’t escape? Maybe we should schedule more sessions for you.”

“Ah, blow me,” Noctis grumbled as he kept trying to wriggle free. The opportunity was too much to resist, and Ignis quirked an eyebrow up as he moved to lean forward against the counter, directly across from the other two.

“Well, it _is_ my job to take care of all your needs.” Watching in satisfaction as Noctis’ jaw dropped, Ignis followed it up with a wink for good measure before pushing away from the counter.

Looking back later, Ignis would realise that he hadn’t properly accounted for Gladio’s presence. He’d correctly guessed that Noctis would be too thrown off to respond, giving him an easy victory in their battle of words; but what he hadn’t guessed was how Gladio would send his bluff into a tailspin.

“Man,” Gladio said, releasing Noctis from his headlock and dropping his elbows onto the counter. “I’d pay good money to see that.”

“You perv,” Noctis managed to say as he found his voice, glancing at Ignis before looking away in embarrassment.

“What?” Gladio said, not an ounce of shame to be found. “You’re both hot, sue me.”

When Ignis’ eyes met Gladio’s, he saw a challenge with two possible outcomes. He could gracefully accept defeat and step back, letting the topic drop; or he could raise the stakes and see how far Gladio was willing to take his own bluff.

Because it had to be a bluff, right?

In any case, Ignis had never liked to lose, and it certainly helped that the two in front of him were very attractive men. Although he wouldn’t exactly say that he’d been pining over either of them, he’d certainly had a few less-than-idle thoughts about how they would be in bed.

“Oh?” Ignis said, returning to his previous position in a lean against the counter. With Gladio also leaning forward, their faces ended up uncomfortably close and Ignis could see every tiny detail of Gladio’s skin. It wouldn’t take much for them to close the gap and kiss, but Ignis could feel that they weren’t there yet.

“The prince and his advisor putting on a show? Shit yeah, I’m into that.” Grinning, Gladio tilted his head just a little to the side. Elsewhere, Noctis made a strangled sound and clutched at the counter, but neither of the other two could think about him in that moment, too entranced with seeing how far they could push each other.

“What about yourself?” Ignis asked, mentally telling his hands to stop their gentle shaking. “A man like you wouldn’t be satisfied with just watching, would he?”

“A man like me?”

“I’ve known men like you,” Ignis said, and it was the truth. Tall, strong men who he definitely didn’t choose because of who they resembled. “Confident, handsome, insatiable…”

With a quiet laugh, Gladio let the tip of his tongue dart out to wet his lips. Ignis watched the motion with his breath caught in his throat, and it wasn’t-

It wasn’t a game anymore.

“Iggy, you’ve never known a man like _me_.”

Technically Gladio made the first move, but even as he slid his fingers into the hair at the back of Ignis’ head and urged him forward, Ignis was already moving in. The bluff was long gone when Gladio slipped his tongue into Ignis’ mouth, Ignis grabbing Gladio’s singlet to keep him close.

“Fffffuck,” Noctis managed to say, and suddenly two pairs of heated eyes were on him. Gladio’s hand slipped down to hold Ignis’ shoulder, but Ignis was still clutching Gladio’s shirt and had no plans to let go. Gladio wasn’t subtle with the way his eyes travelled down Noctis’ body, the bulge in Noctis’ pants obvious even as he tried to turn and hide it.

“Guess Noct’s the one getting a show, in the end,” Gladio laughed, enjoying the way Noctis’ cheeks went red.

“I-” he stuttered, before clamping his lips shut and shaking his head. Taking pity, Ignis put a little more distance between himself and Gladio and turned to face Noctis.

“Like I said, if you’re having a problem, I’m more than happy to fix it.” He didn’t wink this time but Noctis let out a quiet noise anyway, sounding painfully turned on.

“Don’t forget that I’m here for you as well, if you want me,” Gladio said, forcing Ignis to let him go as he straightened up and took a step towards Noctis. Both Ignis and Gladio were pleased to see Noctis’ shock turn into resolve after a moment, even if his nod was a little shaky.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Ignis asked, moving a little closer on the other side of the counter. Noctis just nodded again, swallowing hard but looking certain.

“You guys caused this. I need you to make it better.”

“Of course,” Ignis said at the same time as Gladio let out a pleased laugh. It was inevitable from their positions that Gladio would be the first one to reach Noctis, and by the time Ignis made it around the counter and pressed himself to Noctis’ back, Gladio was already coaxing Noctis into a gentle kiss. Ignis’ kiss with Gladio had been all filthy tongues and grabbing hands, but Gladio was cupping Noctis’ face and giving him gentle pecks as if he were something utterly precious.

Which, Ignis supposed, wasn’t exactly wrong. They’d both always been Noctis’.

“Don’t let us overwhelm you,” Ignis said into Noctis’ neck, pressing his lips to the soft skin and feeling Noctis shiver. “Stop us if you need to.”

“I trust you,” Noctis gasped, Gladio giving his lips a brief rest to focus his attention on the other side of Noctis’ neck. “You guys won’t...won’t hurt me.”

“Never,” Gladio said, still bending low to kiss up the line of Noctis’ throat. “Gonna make you feel so good.”

Noctis let out a helpless moan, and Ignis looked over his shoulder to see Gladio palming the front of Noctis’ pants. Catching Gladio’s eyes, Ignis saw an understanding there and he let his hands slip under Noctis’ shirt. Running his fingers across the hair leading down into Noctis’ pants, Ignis felt Noctis’ full-body shudder and smiled into Noctis’ neck.

“Do you want to go to the bedroom, Noct?”

“Fuck yes,” Noctis groaned, although he yelped when Gladio suddenly picked him up.

“Really?” Ignis asked, as much as he enjoyed watching Gladio’s muscles move.

“He loves it,” Gladio grinned, taking off for the bedroom and dumping Noctis on the bed. “You stay here for a sec.”

This time when Gladio kissed Noctis, Ignis could see a flash of tongue as Gladio deepened the kiss, Noctis making little moaning sounds as Gladio drove him wild. He tried to pull Gladio back in when he stepped back, but Gladio easily avoided his hands and turned to Ignis instead.

“Let’s get you out of those clothes.”

It wasn’t exactly easy or quick to undress each other as they kissed, but Ignis didn’t want to give up Gladio’s lips for any longer than it took to pull their shirts off. He was obviously a well-practiced, talented lover, and it was a relief when Gladio finally opened his pants and gave Ignis’ cock some room.

“Always wondered what you were working with,” Gladio mumbled to himself as he peeled down Ignis’ underwear, going to his knees in front of Ignis.

“I hope you’re not disappointed,” Ignis said despite knowing that he had nothing to worry about. Gladio obviously agreed, if the way he trailed reverent fingers across Ignis’ hard cock were any indication.

“I’m going to have so much fun with you,” Gladio said, looking up at Ignis as he opened his own fly with his free hand. “But for the moment…”

He turned towards the bed, where Noctis was watching them with wide eyes and his fingers were fluttering over his crotch, as if he didn’t know whether it was okay to touch himself. Now that he was naked, Ignis placed his glasses on the nightstand before crawling onto the bed, replacing Noctis’ hand on his crotch with his own.

“You alright?” Ignis said, only briefly managing to draw Noct’s attention away from where his eyes were stuck on the Ignis’ hard dick.

“I’m good,” Noctis squeaked, his hips thrusting up into Ignis’ hand like he just couldn’t help himself. “I’m real good.”

Even with the distraction of Gladio’s naked body appearing on Noct’s other side, they managed to get Noctis undressed without too much hassle, stripping him between kisses and playful gropes that left him speechless and trembling. His cock looked almost painfully hard, and Ignis couldn’t stand to let him suffer any longer.

“Will you let me suck your cock, Noctis?”

The answering choke almost concerned him for a moment, but Noctis’ frantic nodding was as good an answer as any.

“Here, Noct, I got you,” Gladio said, coaxing Noctis forward before slipping in behind him. Their naked bodies looked amazing together, Ignis had to admit, and his own cock twitched as he moved between Noctis’ spread legs.

“Let Iggy take care of you,” Gladio murmured into Noctis’ ear, his fingers tracing invisible patterns all over Noctis’ bare torso. “His lips are gonna look so good with your cock between them.”

Apparently dirty talk was as much of a turn-on for Noctis as it was for Ignis, and Ignis happily met Noctis’ precome with the flat of his tongue. Noctis’ moans were like music to his ears, and Ignis looked up to watch his face as Ignis closed his lips around the head of his cock.

His eyes wide, Noctis let his head roll back against Gladio’s shoulder, moaning helplessly as Gladio played with his nipples and Ignis sucked his dick. His reactions were unrestrained as he writhed between them, and Ignis sucked down as much of Noctis as he could just to see his reactions.

He wasn’t disappointed with Noctis’ pleasured gasping, his chest heaving and his skin flushed as so much attention was lavished upon him. Ignis couldn’t resist the urge to touch himself, and he began to jerk his cock as he sucked on Noctis.

“You’re so hot that Iggy has to jerk off,” Gladio said, lightly pinching Noctis’ nipples before running soothing fingers across them. “Looks good with a mouth full of cock and a hand on his dick, doesn’t he?”

“Y-yes,” Noctis gasped, his fingers clenching in the bed linen. “Iggy, so good…”

Humming his appreciation, Ignis took a steadying breath through his nose and pushed past his gag reflex, his nose hitting Noctis’ pubic hair as he deep throated him. He couldn’t keep it up for long, but it was more than enough for someone who was getting their first blowjob, and Noctis couldn’t regulate his volume even as Ignis pulled back.

Gladio could have muffled him, but it was too arousing to hear the prince come screaming, shouting Ignis’ name as he came down Ignis’ throat. More than happy to swallow what Noctis was giving him, Ignis jerked himself off a little faster, pleasure running through his entire body as he watched the two men in front of him.

Gladio was moving just enough that it was obvious as he rubbed his cock against Noctis, and Ignis wanted to see it. He hadn’t had much time to look as they’d stripped Noctis, and so he didn’t hesitate to coax Noctis out from Gladio’s lap and off to the side.

“You gonna blow me too?” Gladio asked when Ignis had a clear path to his dick, and Ignis just nodded.

“Talk me through it.”

“You’re more fun that I was expecting,” Gladio groaned, putting a hand in Ignis’ hair. “You like sucking dick?”

Ignis’ only answer was to take Gladio’s cock in his free hand, running his tongue from the base to the tip. The taste was similar to Noctis, but they were altogether different and Ignis knew there was no way he was going to be able to deepthroat Gladio; he didn’t care, though. Not when Noctis was watching them in rapt fascination and Gladio was freely giving out an endless stream of filth.

Although he’d made sure to give Noctis an amazing time, he had to be a little more careful of technique with Gladio, knowing that Gladio actually had experience to compare with. He wanted Gladio to walk away knowing that he’d never get anything better, to keep him coming back time and time again.

To keep them _both_ coming back.

By the time he’d melted Gladio into a pleasured pile of muscle, Ignis could feel his own orgasm quickly approaching. It didn’t help that Gladio kept telling him how hot and perfect his mouth was, and how gorgeous his lips looked stretched around a cock.

The final straw was Gladio leaning over to kiss Noctis, and Ignis’ groan was muffled by Gladio’s cock as he came into his hand. His entire body shook from the force of his pleasure, and Gladio’s stomach muscles clenched as the feeling of Ignis coming was transferred directly to his cock.

More confident now, Noctis took Gladio’s urging and bent down to suck on Gladio’s nipple, pulling a groan from Gladio when he accidentally scraped him with his teeth. A hand on each of them, Gladio pulled the two closer and let himself go underneath them.

His orgasm wasn’t as loud as Noctis’, but he chanted their names between curses as Ignis swallowed his come and Noctis continued to lick and bite at his nipples. He didn’t let them go until his pleasured trembling stopped, and even then Ignis continued to clean him up while Noctis curled up against him.

“Feeling better, Noct?” Ignis asked when he finally sat up, his voice raspy and his lips utterly swollen. “Are your needs met?”

“For now,” Noctis managed to laugh, humming contentedly when Gladio slung an arm around him. At Gladio’s coaxing, Ignis wiped his come-covered hand on the bedcover and joined Noctis on Gladio’s other side, letting Gladio kiss him.

“Gross, but still kinda sexy,” Gladio said, the taste of come in Ignis’ mouth hotter than it should have been. “Thanks, Igs.”

“You’re welcome,” Ignis laughed, looking down to see Noctis watching him with sleepy but sure eyes.

“This wasn’t a one-time deal, was it?” Noctis asked.

“Not if you don’t want it to be,” Ignis said, looking up to see the same sentiment reflected in Gladio’s face. “We can talk about it later, but...I don’t want to let either of you go.”

“Me, either,” Noctis said, obviously ready to sleep on Gladio’s chest. “Stay tonight?”

“Of course,” Gladio said, and Ignis’ chest felt warm. He wasn’t ready to get his hopes up too much, but it seemed _right_.

After all, it had never really been a game.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come see me on Tumblr!](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
